Black Blooded massacre
by The last Nightwalker
Summary: When the very thing they have wanted for so long is swung right in their faces, they may be tempted to do the unthinkable. Even helping the worst person get deep into the military to tear it apart.


**Author's note: With this upload I will start working on my other stories. I started using my laptop, but it dies quickly and I have to uppercase every 'I' and the beginning letter of the sentences, so it's going to take a bit to type each chapter. Another thing, this story might go in the direction of insulting certain religions and deities, so I apologize in advance for any offence this might cause. How do others say it? "Don't like, don't read."**

Chapter 1: Down to the darkness of hell.

**Valdez home.**

"CALL FROM, MR. O." The computer said. The volume was loud enough to echo through the hall. "CALL FROM, MR. O." It repeated. And repeated, again, and again and again.

"S.E.M., answer call from Mr. O." A sleepy voice called from the couch. The computer emitted a loud click signaling that the call was answered. "Yes, O?" The voice mumbled.

"Hey, Roy. Real quick. Where were we last night?" He asked and the sound of traffic in the background was clear. Must have the Bluetooth crap.

Roy thought for a second. He looked over at the computer and a sick grin crept on his face. _"Man,_ you were with bitch with the _fat_ ass!" He yelled loudly. He didn't need to be extremely smart to know what will happen next.

The computer were filled with scared yells, "I'm SO FUCKING SCARED! THIS BITCH IS GOING TO KILL ME! Aahh!" He shrieked. There was a loud squeal coming from the tires and other cars then crashing. This got Roy laughing loudly to the point his sides began to hurt.

He stopped and sighed knowing that his fun was over. "End call." His words were fallowed by a click, then silence crept into the room. The computer turned off and the room was fairly dark now. He looked around his room and then looked to his gray fedora which was on the floor next to his hand that was hanging over the edge of the couch. He grabbed it and placed it on his face and tried to fall asleep.

The computer turned on and showed the front door where two girls were standing and arguing about who will knock on the door. The camera switched to camera 6, which was the east side of the house. The gate was wide open which set off a red flag since the gate was supposed to be locked. It switched back to the girls who solved the problem of the knocker. The camera zoomed in when the blond stepped up to the door.

"SECURITY BREACH!"

* * *

**Outside.**

The girl knocked on the door. "Roy? You home?" She called and took a step back, just in case. She waited, but nothing happened. She looked at her friend. "Think he's out?" She asked looking for Roy's mom's car. There was no car, but Roy barely leaves his house.

She shrugged. "How would I know? I don't keep track of him." She thought for second. "Maybe he's having a meeting with those Mundai guys?" They both stared at each other for a moment. They thought about Roy, a 13 year-old boy, was associated with the most deadly cult that ever existed. They immediately burst into laughter, only to get cut off by the most frighting thing they ever heard.

"Bwaahhh!" The yell was fallowed by a 'thud' and a grumble. Loud footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door heading for them. "I'll CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING, YOU SLACK-JAWED IDIOT!" The girls turned pale in response to the yell and the unlocking of the door. No demon could compare at moments like this.

The door swung open and a knife was tossed at them. Luckily, the knife missed and pierced the wall. The blond recovered first "What the hell, Roy?!" The blond demanded. The shorter brunette also would have yelled, if the knife had not missed her by an inch, that is. All she could do is keep the same face that was making Roy laugh loudly.

He stopped and took a breath. "My, your face is priceless, Cecilia. But you Sarah, you make my inner child cry." He said calmly and without making eye contact with any of them. He stepped out and adjusted his glasses. "May I ask why I'm enjoying such a questionable visit?"

Sarah sighed. "We wanted to know if you wanted to come to my mom's wedding." She explained. She had a sad, almost distant look in her eyes.

Roy walked past them and retrieved the knife. "What time?" He traced his fingers across the blade. He remembered when Sarah was at his door, crying, saying that her dad died. He only let her inside because it was the middle of winter and her mom lived nowhere near his own home. It wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. Her dad died in a car wreak; a semi slammed into his car killing him instantly.

"6:00" Cecilia, recovering from the attack, said as she looked at her phone to see the time. This wasn't the first time he tried to kill her. "So... 30 minutes. It will take us ten minutes to get there." She explained, sounding considerably more mature, or was serious.

Roy studied them both with cold, dark brown eyes. "Fine." He walked back inside and came back a few minutes in black dress pants and shirt that was tucked in. He also had a red tie on and a gray fedora. "Lead the way to the holy grounds that makes my blood boil and rush." He said without a hint of anger, annoyance, not even happiness; it was just lifeless.

The car ride was silent and awkward. Roy stared out the window, Cecilia and Sarah were talking enough for all of them. Roy looked up and, much to everyone's surprise, started singing. _"Twinkle Twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone. When there's nothing shined upon. Then you show your little light. Twinkle, twinkle all the night. Then the the traveler in the dark thanks you for your little spark. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so. When the blazing sun is gone. When there's nothing shined upon. Though i know not what you are, Twinkle Twinkle little star." _The rest o the ride silent as the grave.

**The church. Thursday, 21 August, 2013. **

Roy sat on the brides side, not wanting to be around those he doesn't know, and was reading a book about Anne Frank. The ceremony will start soon and that meant that he didn't have a bunch of time. He got up and looked around. He eyed the bride and the others, but now wasn't the time. He walked over to the group of girls that were chatting up the boys to have a talk with a certain blond.

He pushed through the group. "Sarah, can we talk?" He asked. She nodded and the others started whispering and giving 'ohhs'.

They walked near the door and Roy took his hat off. "About the group," Sarah started, "I just can't up and leave when my mom needs me. Especially if he isn't as good as we thought he is. I want to be with her." She tried to sound serious. "But how can you expect me to join something that seems so fake?" This was her way to end this conversation quickly.

"Is this your answer?" He ignored her question and stared outside. "If you mean it, then go up there with your family." He sounded hurt and he didn't want to look at here, or look weak. She walked away to stand near her friends, but Roy stopped her. "Are you sure what I said is a lie? Think about it." He let go and looked to the door. Sarah was startled by his response.

Sarah walked back and had to explain to her friends what they talked about, and why Roy, the coldest and scariest boy in their school was looking so dejected. Roy looked up and stared outside at some old friends that owed him a favor.

The four people walked towards him and stopped at the door. Roy put his hat on and pointed to the people near the cathedral. They nodded and pulled out their guns and walked in. They stood in a line and caught the attention of the whole group of people of this ceremony. Roy lowered his head as everyone looked the armed men and women, and Roy who would look at them with cold, uncaring eyes.

"What the hell?"

Everyone started to scream and run for cover or an escape. The people tried at the doors, but they were locked. They then tried to brake the windows only to find they couldn't leave a scratch. Sarah stared at Roy. He looked away and walked outside to avoid the pleading eyes. The four people took the safeties off and raised their guns.

"Roy! No!"

They fired their guns and silenced the screams. When they stopped all was silent, except for Sarah panting on the ground and the whimpers of the kids in the corner. Roy walked over and stared down at her. "Do you think I'm sadistic? I hope you're aware enough to know why I must do this, and what I'm doing is for the greater good." He pulled out a gun and loaded a clip inside. "This is me... At my most... Vulnerable." He pointed the gun at her. His hand shook slightly, but she saw nothing in his eyes.

Sarah's breaths were uneven and she had tears in her eyes and not to mention she was covered in blood that belonged to the others that tried to play hero. Roy cocked the gun. "Roy... What the hell are-"

He pulled the trigger sending the bullet into her chest. She stopped moving and Roy sighed loudly. He turned to the group next to him. He looked to a corner where Sarah's mom and her younger siblings, sisters, brother and cousins, were being shielded by the remaining adults. Roy walked to the door. He stopped to look at his associates. "Kill." He ordered coldly and without much care.

Guns fired again making the world less bright. Those kids' candles went out with one word. He looked up at the sky._ "Solac mas, sunte mos."_ He whispered. ("Never forgive me, for they will never forgive me.") He thought bitterly. He knows more than an old language and truth behind reality and fiction. "What happened to you?" Roy walked away with his gun in hand towards a car. "It's your fault, you old ghost." He got in the passenger side and they drove off to go visit another friend of Roy's.

* * *

**First person POV. L.**

Eggs, bacon, juice, and tea. Remember, eggs, bacon, and tea. Remember, eggs, bacon, and tea! Ran out of eggs because Luka wanted to put confetti inside the shells and bust them on my head. Ran out of juice because Ova can't get a grip and stop chugging it all down his throat. Ran out of bacon because Orthada can't stop stuffing handfuls of them in his mouth. Ran out of tea because I drink tea when I'm frustrated and because I like tea, but not like Ova. Did i bring money? Yes. Did I remember the average prices for the eggs, bacon, juice, and tea? Yes.

_"It seems you're ready."_

_"Oh, he is."_

"Begone from thy head!"

_"Sorry, we can't."_

"Why not?"

_"Because we're just you talking to yourself and freaking everyone around you out. Good work on that by the way. You're super good at that."_

_"Rude."_

_"Indeed."  
_

_"Grr!"_

_"Scary."_

"Aren't you supposed to be like my conscience or something?" I asked allowed and freaked more people out and made mothers pull their children away from the 'funny person'. No response was no surprise. I sighed and continued to walk into the store.

Okay, just act calm. If you don't act calm they'll know somethings up. I opened the door and walked inside. Oh, God they can see me. Just walk natural. Walk right past them and maybe they won't notice. Just walk. Walk! "Good day, ma'am." Dammit! I waved and made my way to my tea first.

Tea, eggs, bacon and... what else? I don't remember, so it couldn't be too important to remember. I made my way to pay for my groceries and leave before someone tries anything funny. The isle I decided to go down was crowded and I bumped into something cold and solid. "Sorry, didn't see the large... suit... of armor..." What in the living blue and white hell am I looking at?

He turned to look at me and a... interesting voice came from the helmet. "It's okay." He replied and looked forward. I did the same.

I felt a little weird standing next to someone that likes... oh, who am I kidding? This is a military state. So that means this type of crap. Rush Valley was a good example of this. I can't help but shudder at the memory. I looked back at the armored individual and smelled the air. I smelled metal, and a little trace of blood, but nothing else. Binding a soul to armor? What kind of person would do such a thing? I walked forward with my dark aura seeping out of me and paid for my stuff and went outside for fresh air that isn't too smelly of people without good hygiene.

"Al." I turned to see the suit of armor and a blond boy to my left. "What took you so long?" He asked irritated. Short people tend to have short tempers, so I wasn't too surprised.

Al looked down at him. "It was packed." He looked over at me which I didn't find surprising in the slightest. These kind of people notice me more than others. "You're that one from before." He even sounded like he _knew_ what I was.

I turned and walked down the street singing to myself. _"__Ring around the Rosie. Pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes. We all fall down. Ring around the Rosie. What do you suppose we can_ do_ to fight the Darkness in which we drown? Ring around the Rosie. This evil thing it knows me. Lost ones surround me." _I kept walking until I herd footsteps behind me. I turn to find what? Ding, Ding you're right! Blond shorty and hallow suit. "I thought I'd never have to see another soul trapped inside an object. Well, I suppose this is better considering that you can move around." I said nonchalantly.

They both seemed shocked at that. Did they think I'm a fool? "How did you know?" Asked the blond. Or was _he_ the fool?

I stared at them and adjusted the food and drinks in my hands. When did i get the drinks? I need to stop spacing. "I can smell it." I said, glad I was still on topic. They stared at me more. "His soul alone gives off a sweet smell like a flower does in a field. That signals innocence, among other things. I could smell a faint trace of blood suggesting that the soul wasn't in there of its own free will." I let them absorb this knowledge knowing full well that this, as expected, is hard to swallow. Heh Heh. Swallow.

_"I didn't know you thought like that."_

_"Well, she's lonely. It's only natural."_

The blond was first to recover. What a pleasant surprise. "How is that possible? Smell a soul, I mean." He still seemed shocked. Yet he seemed eager to know.

_"I say around ten years of age."_

I moved a step closer and smelled the air. "You, Blondie. You two are brothers?" Once again I startled them both. ("Children.") I thought with a small roll of my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "You both have a similar smell. Though, you, Blondie, have hatred bottled in your heart and that makes your soul have a more sour smell to it, but only a little." I looked at the sky for a brief moment before I looked back at the brothers. "Was it you that bound his soul to the armor?"

He seemed startled and looked around. "This isn't the best place to discuss this." He wanted to leave badly. Why keep this a secret? I seen this a few times before and they made it public as to what they can do. "Maybe we can discuss this in privet?" He suggested. I stared at him before agreeing and letting them take me to where they thought was appropriate. How in this crazy world is an ally appropriate?

I crossed my arms and waited for them to start talking. They didn't seem comfortable, so i waited. But i can get inpatient quick. I studied them both closely and smelled the air, which in turn, made them tense up. "So you lost a limb to do this? But why are there two missing limps if only one soul is in the armor?"

The blonde tried to think of something quickly. It was easy to tell because of the face he was making and it seemed logical that the other was doing the same. "The smell of the false limbs is heavy." I explained causing them to stop what they were doing to gape at me. That's nice. "Close your damn mouth, Boy." I growled. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**First person POV. Roy. V. Monday, 18 October, 2017.**

"If I have to listen to another gay song, I will fucking stab something!" I have little love for his taste in music. I looked out the window at my vacation home. It was an old mansion that was used in the last war with Cross. I loved how much wine and whisky was in the basement. I could have parties day in and day out for two months! And that was 1/4 of the basement. Well, the one that isn't sealed off by concrete.

The others were staring at me expectantly and I didn't like it. I turned in my seat and glared at them. John, the youngest of the group, looked away while Nora, the little sister of this group, smiled. "Who we getting?" She asked sweetly.

"Jessica, an old friend of mine." I scanned the entrance before i saw something that interested me. "There by the doors." She walked out with her arms crossed and she wasn't armed. Weird. "She isn't armed." I pointed out to the others as they looked over as well.

"Wouldn't that mean she's just going for a walk?"

My eyes narrowed. "Hostile at 9 o'clock!" Jessica was grabbed and was pulled inside. "We're going in!" We moved to the west side of the house where the windows were located. "Get going." I growled.

They attached cables to their belts and jumped out and smashed into the windows feet first. I watched as a flash of light went off then nothing. "Land." I ordered to the pilot.

"Yes, sir!"

I jumped out and made my way inside via a shattered window. One scan of the room was enough for me to say something was up. The man that grabbed Jessica was being held down as he kept yelling that he was a cop, which helped, and everyone else was searching the rest of the place for anymore intruders.

I walked over to Jessica and grabbed her by the arms and leaned her against the wall. "Report." I ordered.

She stared at me with a blank face. "What?"

There really wasn't any time for this. "I want your report, soldier."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She wasn't lying. I shook her only to be interrupted by Halen.

"Sir, her primary defenses were activated. She may still be suffering from the effects." He informed me. Oh, how annoying this can be at times.

"And the cop?" I asked. I pulled her over to the wall at the back of the room where a large statue was located. With help from Nora, I was able to move it and get a clear view of the line that showed the difference between the old wood and new wood.

He looked at the id and his mini computer. "There's no match." He pulled out his pistol and placed it against his head. "Who are you?"

I Looked around and remembered where we were at. "The locals are inefficient; it's possible that they didn't even put this rookie on file." Walking away while someone cursing me out was a skill I'm a master at. It was obvious he was new. He thought he could take us on by himself? Foolish!

Nora pulled out her shotgun out and put it next to his head only an inch away. I say overkill. "Should we surprise him?"

'Surprise' means 'kill'. "No, we take him with us. Get ready to enter the annex." I walked over to the wall and pulled out my knife. With a quick motion my hand was bleeding and I was drawing on the wall with my blood like a psychopath. The markings glowed and the wall split opened revealing the dark staircase leading down, and down for miles. "'Down to the Darkness of Hell. Don't you dare ring our bell.'" The Darkness was beckoning us to enter. Lovely.

* * *

**First person POV. L.**

I rubbed my forehead, for this was getting nowhere. "JUST FUCKING SHOOT ME NOW BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE OF THIS SHIT!" The two brothers jumped at my outburst. All I got was that the blonde's name was Edward. I pulled out my gun. "You better start talking before I start shooting." I warned. Then an idea came to me. "Well, I suppose it won't matter. But if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, shorty."

Ed went on a loud rant while Al trying to keep Ed from attacking me when I said 'short'. "How could you help us?" He asked trying to be more calm than his brother.

I put my hands in my pockets and the gun into its holster. "I've seen this before and saw the problem get fixed. You need that, what's it called, Philosopher Stone, I believe." I noticed Al's eagerness showed greatly while Ed glared at me. I pulled my left hand out of my pocket. "I think this is what you're looking for." I held the red gem for them to see. "I have no use for it, but you do. I can't give something for nothing. You understand this."

They both stared at me in disbelief. "I got this easily, and I can destroy it easily." Ed seemed ready to lunge. I looked at the sky and studied the stars that were viable. "The star of Horus is gone and the western star glows brighter. My time as L. is over." I walked out of the ally and put the Stone away.

"Wait!" Ed called. I ignored him and kept walking.

He grabbed my arm and, as a natural reflex, I punched him right in the face. He fell to the ground and I continued to walk away as Al helped his brother up. I felt golden eyes staring at me. "Who are you?" Ed asked.

I chuckled and turned smiling sweetly at him. "Who do you want me to be?" With that, I walked away with the thing that could bring the destruction of the humans and their civilization. The Philosopher Stone. This might come and bite me in the ass later, but I don't care.

_"You're a tease."_

_"I have new respect for you."_

_"I love you."_

**_"We all__ do."_**

* * *

**Undisclosed location.**

"Where are they staying?"

_"The place where changes are made."_

"Ah, Mr. Tucker."

"He is rather on edge, is he not?"

**"Like any pansy bitch."**

_"No time to waste on such a pointless man."_

"After certain points, can he even be called a man?"

_"That depends..."_

**"If you're also a little pussy."**

"I say it depends on who is judging."

_"I agree."_

"I do as well."

**"Whatever."**

"Shall we depart?"

"There is still time to stop the change of innocence, but only if we act now."

**_"We depart tonight."_**

* * *

**Tucker household.**

The guards were too stupid to look to the side. I made it inside easy enough I would have laughed, if we weren't trying to sneak in. The scent of Mr. Tucker was strong and I fallowed it through a lab and to a smaller room. I peeked inside and saw Mr. Tucker, a girl, and a big white dog. Tucker made them both stand on the transmutation circle.

_"This is the moment we step in."_

"A sin of this world can be prevented."

"Or we can just watch." I suggested quietly.

_"We can stop him."_

"It would be wasteful of an opportunity if let him do this."

_"We can't let this happen to a kid!"_

**"Indeed we can."**

Mr. Tucker placed his hands on the circle and it shined brightly as the girl was mixed with the dog. I closed my eyes due to the brightness, but when I saw the end result... I smiled. _"Lost ones surround me." _I sung quietly and snapped my head to the side. I took a deep breath and grinned widely. "Edward." I murmured. I moved to find a nice, dark corner to watch the show.

_**"You're a sadist."**_

* * *

Done and done. For the sake of saying, my arm hurts laying down sideways when typing and now I have to start uploading new chapters to my other stories as well. Or focus mainly on my favorite story and forget the rest until I finish that one, or the other one I just started. Or the one I continued. To be honest, I'm just digging this hole deeper and I'm not good with pull ups. But I am good at freaking people out when I have both motivation and determination to do so. That's it.

Until the Black Sun comes.


End file.
